


Не сезон драм

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Лето — это самое неудачное время для драм. Так что вытри сопли и пойдём пить и танцевать, всё равно ты пока ничего не можешь предпринять, а тратить отпуск на страдания — самое тупое, что сейчас можно сделать.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Football Summer Workout Fest 2017: на diary.ru  
> Ключ: «This summer's gonna hurt like a motherfucker». Maroon 5, «This Summer»

Лицо Романа на экране постоянно выпадало из кадра, а звук был каким-то гулким. Янн едва разбирал слова, но это хоть что-то. Лучше, чем сообщения раз в три часа с какими-то невнятными фразами с кучей ошибок, явно написанные на ходу.  
— Где ты пропадаешь?  
Сфокусировать взгляд Роману явно было сложно.  
— Тут у Марка свадьба, я же говорил вроде. Ну, кажется...  
Янн вздохнул. Ничего он не говорил. Сказал только, что приедет ещё позже, чем обещал, дня на два. А о том, что он на свадьбе Марка Бартры, Янн узнал только благодаря инстаграму.  
— Нет. Не говорил.  
Роман нахмурился, изображая мыслительную деятельность. Хотя, может, и не изображая, думать у него всегда получалось с трудом.  
— Да? Хм... Забыл, наверно.  
Янн поджал губы, борясь с желанием сказать что-нибудь резкое.  
— Вот именно. Забыл.  
— Да. Я... это... извини!  
Янн закатил глаза и постарался выровнять дыхание. Эту нетрезвую (а то и пьяную в сранину) физиономию он с самых сборов мог лицезреть только через экран телефона. Это уже осточертело, если честно, но Янн старался проявлять терпение и понимание.  
— Когда ты приедешь?  
Роман снова задумался.  
— Послезавтра... кажется. Или в среду. Не помню.  
Янн сжал зубы. Послезавтра или в среду... не он ли говорил про понедельник, девятнадцатое.  
— В последний раз я слышал по понедельник.  
Роман попытался изобразить умильное лицо, но вышло не очень.  
— Наверно, я перепутал. Извини, правда... Тут просто... ну, праздник, все дела, одноклубники...  
Ссориться не хотелось, но Янн не выдержал.  
— Новые друзья, да? Я вижу, тебе с ними веселее, чем со мной.  
Лицо на экране сразу стало обиженным, ну прямо сама оскорблённая невинность.  
— Ну Янн!  
Можно было бы и промолчать, но теперь Янна понесло.  
— Ну и отдыхай тогда с ними! Ты так круто в последнее время тусил с Марком! Я не вижу причин отвлекаться на кого-то, с кем у тебя намного меньше общего!  
Высказал — и сразу же пожалел, но злость не прошла. Стало только ещё более паршиво.  
— Янн, ну что ты говоришь? Я приеду! Я честно приеду, просто... ну... задержался, перепутал... Я не хотел. Так получилось. Ну, столько всего, я запутался.  
Янн досадливо нахмурился и, бросив «Ну вот и распутывайся сам!», сбросил вызов и устало закрыл глаза.  
Роман попытался перезвонить, но он сбросил вызов, выключил звук и отложил планшет. Сейчас продолжать разговаривать желания не было. Может, позже, когда Роман протрезвеет и проспится. И, может, поймёт, что ведёт себя как полный придурок.  
На самом деле, Янн хоть и злился, но переживал. После той апрельской драмы с автобусом Бюрки был сам не свой и, кажется, до сих пор не отошёл. И Янн рассчитывал поговорить с ним об этом сейчас, когда уже прошло достаточно времени. Но Роман видеться с ним не спешил. Даже на сборах Нати вёл себя как-то прохладно.  
Янн даже не до конца понимал, почему злится, сам ведь тоже часто пропадал и загуливал с базельской тусовкой. Но он по крайней мере не выключал Романа из своей жизни и всегда приезжал на встречи тогда, когда они договаривались.  
В комнату кто-то поскрёбся, и Янн открыл глаза. В приоткрытую дверь заглядывала Эвелин, но войти не решалась.  
— Янн? Всё нормально? Извини, я слышала ваш разговор...  
Янн медленно вдохнул, затем медленно выдохнул.  
— Ничего страшного... заходи.  
Янн подобрался, сел более вертикально и расправил покрывало. Эвелин села рядом с ним, потерпела по плечу.  
— Никогда не видела, чтобы ты ревновал.  
Янн с удвоением смотрел на неё.  
— Я не ревную.  
Эвелин только хмыкнула и покачала головой.  
— Именно ревнуешь. К новым друзьям, к Марку тому же.  
Об этом Янн не задумывался, хотя, может, она и недалека от истины. Если это не ревность, то что тогда, в самом деле?  
Пожав плечами, Янн вздохнул.  
— Он стал с ними ближе, чем со мной. Все эти свадьбы, общие банкеты — это всё только предлоги.  
С каких это пор он стал таким откровенным с Эвелин, Янн не знал, но она всегда вызывала доверие. К тому же однажды на вопрос, как она отнесётся, если Янн захочет переспать с Вали, пожала плечами и ответила на полном серьёзе: "если позовете меня, то нет проблем".  
— Ну слушай, после того, что случилось, неудивительно, что они стали держаться ближе друг к другу. Для многих переживать такие вещи проще рядом с теми, кто может действительно понять, что ты чувствуешь.  
— Не знаю. Мне кажется, всё началось ещё до автобуса.  
Эвелин хмыкнула.  
— Это ты ревновать раньше начал. А Роман вёл себя как обычно. Ну я же видела вас на Новый год. Два счастливых идиота, — она снова усмехнулась. — Но это было ужасно мило.  
Янн и сам улыбнулся.  
— Думаешь, всё может стать нормально?  
Подтянув к себе ноги, Эвелин пожала плечами.  
— Почему нет? Если он тебя любит, всё будет хорошо. Ну а если нет, то и нечего переживать. Ты достоин лучшего. Ну, ты и сам всё это знаешь.  
Янн вздохнул. Да уж, знает...  
— По-дурацки всё как-то.  
Эвелин кивнула.  
— Так бывает. Иди, там Вали с Фаби в ФИФА играют, им тебя не хватает.  
На самом деле играть не очень хотелось, но не доставлять же Вали на растерзание Фраю. Да и сидеть одному в комнате обиженному на весь мир — бесконечно тупо. В конце концов, то, что Бюрки ведёт себя как тупой мудак, не отменяет того факта, что сейчас каникулы, и нужно отдыхать, а не страдать из-за кого-то.

Вали предсказуемо летел Фабиану 0:3, и Янн, не дожидаясь окончания матча, предложил Штокеру:  
— Давай я, не страдай.  
Вали поднял на него недовольный взгляд.  
— Я не страдаю! Ему вообще просто повезло!  
— Три раза подряд! — хмыкнул Фабиан. — Но я не откажусь от более сильного соперника.  
— Иди нахер! — фыркнул Вали, но всё-таки согласился отдать остаток партии Янну.  
Если забыть обо всём связанном с Романом, это лето было бы идеальным. Собраться старой базельской тусовкой и вместе, как раньше, целыми днями играть в приставку и карты, купаться и маяться ерундой, было хорошей идеей.  
Пока они играли — Вали в основном нависал над Янном и пытался давать советы, иногда удачные, но чаще тупо отвлекающие — Эвелин ушла куда-то, а потом вернулась вместе с Муриэль, наконец-то оставившей ненадолго дочь. Села на подлокотник рядом с Янном и Вали и наблюдала, как они играют.  
А ведь Янн тоже мог бы быть не один, сидеть бок о бок с Романом и обмениваться тупыми шутками. Мог бы сидеть вечером на балконе с ним, пить все эти ядовитых расцветок коктейли, пробовать новую еду в многочисленных ресторанах, пытаясь объяснить ему, чем отличаются каперсы от анчоусов, и обмениваться любезностями, постоянно подставляя друг друга в карты. И засыпал бы, обнимая за раскачанные плечи.  
Всё могло бы быть просил волшебно, если бы тупой придурок не забухал вместе со своими трижды проклятыми дортмундскими друзьями.

Весь вечер Янн был рассеянным и чувствовал себя довольно глупо. Да, с парнями круто и весело, но всё должно было быть по-другому.  
Затемно они с Вали вдвоём сидели на берегу. Позади отдавались ритмичные биты какого-то нового хита, едва уловимые взрывы хохота веселящихся компаний, но всё это заглушал шум волн. Романтично и уютно. Тёплая летняя ночь, холодное пиво, впереди ещё много дней отпуска. Нужно наслаждаться, а не думать о том, что этот придурок где-то там веселиться и не собирается приезжать.  
Вздохнув, Янн сделал большой глоток, отставил бокал и повернулся к расслабленно глядящему в темноту моря Вали.  
— Слушай, вы не обидитесь, если я уеду завтра?  
Эта идея пришла в голову внезапно и показалась заманчивой. Свалить куда-нибудь ещё, не дожидаться Романа больше, затусить, скажем, с Франки, который собирался то ли на Гоа, то ли на Бали. Пусть Бюрки веселится тут сам, когда приедет. Видеть его теперь почему-то не очень-то и хотелось. Нормально отдохнуть вместе у них теперь точно не выйдет, а портить друг другу настроение — это точно не лучшая идея для отпуска.  
Вали повернул голову, медленно пожал плечами.  
— Да нет. Хочешь свалить? Из-за Романа, да?  
Янн вздохнул, поводил ногой по мягкому тёплому песку.  
— Да. Он... не знаю, это должны были быть наши каникулы. В последнее время мы редко были вместе, и... Наверно, Эвелин права, я просто ревную. Но я не хочу его видеть сейчас.  
— Без проблем, Янн, — Вали ткнул его локтем. — Может, правда лучше вам не пересекаться, чтобы не сделать ещё хуже. Уже решил, куда поедешь?  
Янн опять поковырял ногой песок и пожал плечами.  
— Пока не знаю. Попробую написать Франки Фельчеру, он вроде где-то на Бали. Если не будет против, присоединюсь к нему.  
— Передавай ему привет! — Вали отсалютовал своим бокалом. — И не парься слишком сильно.  
Янн только кивнул, и пиво они допивали в задумчивом полусонном молчании.  
Если бы Роман не собирался всё-таки приехать, Янн бы остался. С парнями хорошо, они всё понимают и не лезут в его дела сверх разумного. Но сейчас и правда лучше свалить подальше.

Франки ужасно обрадовался, услышав, что Янн собирается к нему присоединиться, и сразу же, пока они говорили, отправил ссылку на сайт отеля, а также кучу рекомендаций, как лучше добраться и чем лететь, и обещал забрать его из аэропорта, так что Янн, не долго думая, взял билет на дневной рейс до Мадрида, а оттуда — на Бали и начал паковать вещи ещё перед сном.  
Роман опять пытался звонить, но Янн постоянно сбрасывал. Даже не то, чтобы так уж не хотелось разговаривать с ним, но Янн всё ещё боялся, что от расстройства и раздражения наговорит ещё чего-нибудь обидного, о чём впоследствии будет жалеть.  
После завтрака он попрощался с Вали, Фабианом и девочками, собрал оставшиеся вещи и сел в такси до аэропорта.  
Не приедет — и не надо. Можно обойтись и без него, как обходился раньше. Немного спонтанности сделает отпуск ещё интереснее.  
В полёте Янн успел выспаться, и когда Франк встретил его в людном и шумном аэропорту Денпасара, был готов к приключениям.  
Первым вопрос Франка было, естественно, "А чего ты с Романом не отдыхаешь?"  
Янн только вздохнул и пожал плечами.  
— Мы немного поругались.  
И больше объяснений не требовалось. Франки понял и подмигнул:  
— Помиритесь. А пока поехали развлекаться.  
Этот план Янну подходил. Как и жаркая погода и ещё неизведанные места новой страны.


	2. Chapter 2

После того, как Янн бросил трубку, Роман ещё несколько раз пытался дозвониться, но Зоммер больше не отвечал, и после пятой попытки Роман оставил эту затею.  
Он действительно просто перепутал даты, и совершенно запутался, куда и когда должен был ехать. Слишком много свадеб, дней рождений и торжеств, на которых ему необходимо быть. Кто бы не запутался? Ну да, он виноват, но он не мог отказать Марку, особенно после всего, что произошло весной. Они теперь вроде как семья и должны быть вместе и в горе, и тем более в радости. Ну и кто откажется от такого масштабного праздника?  
В конце концов, Зоммер с ним и без того будет в любом случае, днём раньше, днём позже, а здесь все, и Эрик, и Юле, и Гонзо, и ещё толпа его приятелей из Барсы, тоже крутые чуваки, с которыми тоже весело. Янн, в конце концов, тоже со своей базельской компанией, ему там совершенно точно не будет скучно.  
Утешать себя этим получалось так себе, тем более, Янн упорно не отвечал на звонки и сообщения, и если в первые пару минут, даже полчаса, это казалось просто вредностью, то спустя час Роман начал беспокоиться. Ну не мог же он сказать что-то не то? Что он вообще сделал, что Янн так на него взъелся? Как будто сам Зоммер стал бы отказывать своим друзьям и родным.  
В таком растерянном состоянии его и нашёл Марк, с ошалелой пьяной улыбкой шатающийся по отелю с полупустыми бокалом в руке. Сел прямо на низкую каменную ограду клумбы с густыми кустами, цветущими мелкими алыми цветами.  
— Ты какой-то... грустный?  
Роман огляделся, пытаясь найти кого-нибудь, кто скажет, что он тут вовсе на грустит, но никого не увидел и пожал плечами.  
— Не, просто... Ну, устал немного, — а потом, решив, что отнекиваться глупо, вздохнул: — Я с Янном разговаривал, кажется, мы поругались немного. Он злится, что я тут, а не с ним.  
Марк понимающе кивнул и протянул Роману бокал, усмехнулся:  
— Мог бы привести его.  
— Чтобы все теперь точно про нас знали?  
Марк рассмеялся.  
— Не стесняйся! Вы мило смотритесь вместе!  
Роман хмыкнул.  
— Да ну тебя!  
Марк вытянул ноги и покачал носками.  
— Боишься, что он что-то подозревает? Ну, о нас? О том, что у нас было весной? Ты же не рассказал ему?  
Роман пожал плечами и, плюнув на всё, присел рядом.  
— Нет, не рассказал. Не знаю. Но он бесится, что я провожу с вами много времени. И я... — Роман вздохнул. — Я перепутал даты и сказал ему, что должен приехать сегодня. По ходу, из-за этого он и злится.  
— Ну тут ты сам виноват, — усмехнулся Марк. — Он ждёт тебя?  
— Да. Ну то есть, теперь уже не знаю. Он уже больше часа не отвечает на мои звонки и сообщения.  
Марк потрепал его по плечу.  
— Поезжай завтра. Поменяй билет и поезжай завтра. Мы тут как-нибудь повеселимся без тебя.  
— Но я... не знаю, я вроде обещал с вами, с парнями...  
Марк потряс головой, одновременно не соглашаясь и как будто пытаясь немного взбодриться.  
— Я думаю, все поймут, если ты отправишься решать проблемы в своей личной жизни.  
Роман покрутил в пальцах бокал и влил в себя его содержимое, соображая, что нужно сделать, чтобы завтра оказаться рядом с Янном. Поменять билет. Для начала нужно поменять свой билет. На завтра. Какое завтра вообще число?  
— Да. Наверно. Пойду... ну... сделаю билеты.  
Марк крепко обнял его за плечи.  
— Иди. И не грусти. Сейчас же лето!  
Роман согласно кивнул.  
Да, лето, нужно веселиться и отдыхать. Только бы Янн всё-таки перестал злиться. Без него ни веселье, ни отдых не будут такими, как должны быть.

Самым удобным был рейс на полдень, и Роман, пытаясь справиться с сайтом авиакомпании и собственными расплыващимися мыслями, каким-то чудом смог поменять дату билета, благодаря бога и авиакомпанию за гибкий тариф. Правда, как он всё это проделал, наутро вспомнить не получилось. Он бы даже, наверно, и про рейс забыл, если бы Мелисса не разбудила его звонком с телефона Марка (тоже в тот момент спавшего) и ультимативно не заставила встать. На удивлённый страдальческий вопрос Романа "зачем?" вздохнула: "Ты вчера билет взял на полдень! Забыл? Вставай, собирайся, через сорок минут за тобой приедет такси!".  
К моменту приезда машины Роман, естественно, готов не был, и ему пришлось прибегнуть к помощи Юле, который дособирал его чемодан, пока сам Роман принимал душ, надеясь хотя бы немного прийти в себя. Даже на то, чтобы добыть спасительный аспирин, времени не осталось, и пока они ехали, водитель то и дело опасливо косился на Романа, мечтавшего, чтобы его пристрелили, и думавшего, что ради Янна он идёт на такие жертвы, на какие бы не пошёл ни ради кого больше. Он должен это ценить! В конце концов, целая ночь же прошла!  
В самолёте Роман использовал, наверно, три или четыре пакета, а от предложенного красивой темнокожей стюардессой шампанского отказался с таким ужасом, что она без лишних слов принесла бутылку минералки. Спать на таком коротком рейсе смысла не было, хоть и хотелось, от попыток развлечь себя всеми подручными способами, включая игры и кино, опять начинало тошнить, и Роман всю дорогу маялся от безделья и волнения.  
Теперь стало грустно и страшно. Янн продолжал его игнорировать, так и не прислав ни слова до самого момента, когда пришлось переключить телефон в режим полёта, и это было неправильно. Он всегда быстро отходил, всегда махал рукой на любые обиды в течение максимум часа, да и он сам говорил, что сторонник свободных отношений и никого ни в чём не хочет ограничивать. Ну, поначалу так говорил.  
Роман открыл папку с фотографиями, полистал. Их совместных было мало, они почему-то слишком малом фоткались — не до того было, обычно находились более интересные занятия.  
Теперь до ужаса хотелось обняться с ним, завалиться в кровать и смотреть уже, наверно, в двадцатый раз последнего "Безумного Макса" или первых "Трансформеров", есть какую-нибудь новую дикую жрачку, названия которой Роман не запомнит, а состава — не поймёт. И болтать. И отмахиваться от его занудства и шуточек. Устраивать возню, валять друг друга, пинать, кусать, а потом трахаться. Так дорого и так горячо, что потом сложно будет даже встать.  
Хотя со встать и сейчас были проблемы — из самолёта Роман выходил на едва держащих ногах, обещая себе, что больше никогда не будет пить.  
Отыскав в переписке, которая в последние двадцать часов состояла только из его сообщений, адрес отеля, Роман показал его водителю первого попавшегося такси и упал на сидение.  
По радио играло что-то летнее и жизнерадостное, но сейчас от этого не становилось ни веселее, ни бодрее, и Роман, открыв окно, высунул в него голову, надеясь, что хотя бы так переживёт эту поездку.  
Номер Зоммера теперь был и вовсе выключен. То ли он устал от его бесконечных звонков и заблокировал, то ли просто оставил где-то телефон и забыл зарядить, но в любом случае уже минут через десять ему не удастся избежать разговора, и тогда Роман всё объяснит, и всё будет хорошо. Они помирятся, потрахаются и остаток отпуска пройдёт так, как и должен был.  
Едва машина затормозила, Роман сунул водителю деньги и вывалился наружу, стараясь отдышаться. Ну, его по крайней мере не стошнило, хотя он был очень близок к этому.

Проходя к ресепшн, Роман надеялся, что выглядит по крайней мере не настолько ужасно, как себя чувствует. И что сочувственный взгляд администратора вызвало исключительно то, что ему пришлось добираться до сюда в самую жару.  
— Привет. Тут т господин Зоммер... он должен был оставить для меня один ключ. Не помню, какой номер. Для Романа Бюрки.  
Девушка сразу же улыбнулась.  
— Да, точно, господин Бюрки! Господин Зоммер сегодня утром уехал и оставил вам оба ключа. Одну минуту...  
Она наклонилась к какому-то ящику, а Роман продолжал с открытым от удивления ртом смотреть на то место, где она только что была.  
— Уехал? Как? Куда? Когда?  
Девушка положила на стойку две карточки.  
— Около часа. Не волнуйтесь, номер оплачен, но мне нужен будет ваш...  
Что ей нужно, Роман уже не слышал.  
Уехал? Просто взял и уехал, не дождавшись его? Куда? Почему? Даже не предупредил, не дал возможности объяснить, что ничего ему не интереснее с кем-то другим, и что это действительно просто случайность, что он перепутал даты.  
С расстройства пнув чемодан, Роман опять повернулся к растерянно смотревшей на него девушке.  
Ладно, нужно хотя бы отнести вещи в номер и найти кого-нибудь. Штокера, или кто там должен был быть с ним. Не уехали же они все вместе, дружно решив организовать ему такую подставу?  
Самостоятельно докатив чемодан до номера, Роман открыл дверь в надежде, что администраторша что-то не так поняла, и Янн на самом деле просто отъехал куда-то, а оба ключа на всякий случай оставил. Но Надежда эта была слабая и угасла, едва только Роман переступил за порог.  
Номер был убран и совершенно пуст. Никаких вещей, ничего, что говорило бы о том, что Янн подбирается сюда вернуться. Даже записки не оставил, хотя какая ещё записка?  
Без всяких сил упав на кровать, Роман закрыл глаза и вдохнул.  
Что делать? Бежать искать его? Или что? Искать, наверно, бессмысленно, он мог уехать куда угодно.  
В конце концов, похмелье взяло своё, и Роман принял решение сначала ещё немного поспать, а потом уже думать. И так и заснул, даже не раздевшись, на слишком большой для одного человека кровати.

Разбудил звонок телефона. Роман вынырнул из беспокойного сна, пытаясь сообразить, где он, какой сейчас год и почему он одетый. И где, чёрт возьми, надрывается его телефон.  
Сориентировавшись для начала в пространстве, Роман сполз с кровати и дошел до стола, где бросил свой мобильник, когда входил в номер, который они должны были делить с Янном, но где он был один.  
Первым желанием было взять и сбросить вызов, как это делал сам Зоммер все прошедшие сутки, но для этого Роман был слишком растерян. Да и слишком хотел услышать Янна, каким бы говнюком он ни был. В конце концов, Роман же любит его. Хоть и осознавать это всё ещё как-то... странно.  
Подождав ещё пару секунд, Роман понял, что Янн может не дождаться и бросить трубку, и быстро сдвинул палец на зелёный значок. И осторожно поднёс телефон к уху. Хорошо, что Янн обошёлся без видеозвонка. Роман не был готов показывать ему свою пропитую едва проснувшуюся физиономию.  
После нескольких мгновений тишины на том конце прозвучал знакомый и такой родной голос.  
— Роман? Ты... ты слышишь меня?  
Роман вздохнул, попятился к кровати и сел на край.  
— Да, слышу. Привет.  
Роман старался звучать бодро, но это Янна не убедило.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Роман вздохнул.  
— Да. Ну то есть... Так себе. Где ты? Я прилетел на Ибицу, как мы договаривались, а тут тебя нет, сказали, ты уехал, оставил ключи, твоих вещей нет, ты не отвечал нихрена...  
Роман сбился, вздохнул.  
— Роман, слушай, извини, я должен был предупредить раньше. Но я не думал, что ты приедешь сегодня. Но понимаешь... — Янн замок надолго, и Роман уже успел напрячься. Он был готов услышать что угодно, даже самое неприятное. — Я не думаю, что это очень хорошая идея — видеться прямо сейчас. Давай... давай отдохнём друг от друга, приведём мысли в порядок, а потом встретимся и поговорим. Я думаю, так будет лучше.  
Роман, спросонья едва соображая, что он вообще говорит, несколько минут переваривал услышанное. И пытался понять, к чему Янн клонит.  
— Янн! Нет! Подожди! Зачем отдыхать? Почему? Я не хочу ничего приводить в порядок!  
Голова все ещё болела, и Роман всё ещё не понимал, что происходит.  
Отдохнуть? Друг от друга? Что за ерунда? Они же даже не виделись толком последние недели.  
— А мне нужно. Я... короче, давай поговорим, когда вернёмся в Германию, ладно? Я сейчас на Бали, с Франки Фельчером. Не жди меня, развлекайся, веселись...  
— Янн! Господи, ну почему ты не хочешь мне объяснить, что произошло? И за что ты обижаешься. Ты же сам говорил, что хочешь свободных отношений, чтобы никто никому не был ничего должен, никто никого не делал в каких-то рамках... А теперь обижаешься из-за какой-то ерунды и даже не хочешь ничего по-человечески объяснять!  
Янн вздохнул.  
— Потому что мне надо всё обдумать, окей?  
Роман погрыз губу и сдался.  
— Окей. Обдумывай. А я буду веселиться и отдыхать.  
— Хорошо, Роман. Хороших тебе каникул. Увидимся.  
Роман несколько секунд помолчал и, вздохнув, кивнул:  
— И тебе тоже.  
И Янн без прощания отключился, оставив его в ещё большем недоумении, чем до звонка.  
Первым порывом было перезвонить, но Роман понимал, что не стоит. Янн более, чем чётко дал понять, что не хочет сейчас говорить по какими-то своим невнятными причинам.  
Ну и ладно. И чёрт с ним. Пусть отдыхает. А Роман будет отдыхать и развлекаться сам.  
Для начала сходив в душ, Роман надел свежую футболку, шорты и спустился в ресторан. С момента пробуждения у Марка он так и не съел ничего.  
Сразу же подло подумалось, что Янн всегда делает на завтрак что-нибудь вкусное, и с ним всё всегда проходит легче и веселее, даже похмелье. Но здесь его нет, и вообще теперь непонятно, будет ли.  
Потупив минут пять над меню, Роман ткнул пальцем в самые банальные спагетти.  
Пока он ждал еду, вяло втыкая в соцсети и попивая холодную минералку, двери открылись, и Роман понял, что слышит знакомые голоса. На мгновение даже вспыхнула надежда, что Янн просто хотел его разыграть, проучить, и сейчас подойдёт и скажет "Ну что, испугался?!", но, обернувшись, Роман понял, что ни хрена.  
Вали и Фаби сразу же узнали его, подбежали и чуть ли не хором выдали: "Привет! Как ты? А Янн уехал, он тебе сказал?"  
Роман обнял их по очереди, кивнул Эвелин:  
— Да, сказал.  
Лицо Вали стало серьёзным, и он кивнул на свободные стулья.  
— Можно мы присоединимся?  
Первой мыслью было, что они же базельцы, и с какой стати им с ним тусоваться, но такая компания в конечном итоге лучше, чем вовсе никакой, и Роман кивнул, выдавливая улыбку:  
— Ага, садитесь. Всё равно я никого не жду.  
Все трое уселись вокруг стола и переглянулись, как будто пытаясь что-то невербально решить, и в конце концов Эвелин вздохнула.  
— Слушай, мы не хотим влезать в ваши отношения, но Янн был сильно расстроенный и... хммм... я случайно услышала часть вашего разговора, так что можно я спрошу?  
Роман растерянно посмотрел на неё. Какое им вообще дело до них с Янном? Ну окей, может, они друзья Зоммера, но не его же. Но Вали вроде всегда был нормальный, сколько раз перед Петковичем их прикрывал...  
Вздохнув, Роман оглядел всех троих.  
— Ну хорошо, спрашивай.  
Эвелин усмехнулась.  
— Извини ещё раз, если что. Но... насколько серьёзно вы с ним разругались?  
Роман помотал головой.  
— Понятия не имею. Ну я... облажался немного, запутался в датах... А Янн обиделся. Детский сад какой-то, по правде говоря, — Роман пожал плечами, не зная, что ещё сказать. — А теперь позвонил и говорит, что ему там нужно о чём-то подумать и не видеть меня пока.  
Пока Роман говорил, подошёл официант с его пастой и принёс остальным меню, и, договорив, Роман накрутил макароны на вилку и сунул в рот. Вроде вкусно. И вроде бы даже не тошнит.  
— То есть, вы даже не поговорили толком? И ты серьёзно не в курсе, из-за чего Янн злится? — спросил Вали.  
Роман дожевал и помотал головой.  
— Да без понятия! Я всё отменил, поменял билет, прилетел сюда сразу же, а он уже свалил!  
Роман вдруг почувствовал какую-то ужасную пустоту и обиду. Он правда ни хрена не понимает. С чего этот засранец решил, что Рману лучше с кем-то, почему свалил куда-то, даже не поговорив? Как будто искал повода поссориться. Может вовсе и не собирался отдыхать с Романом вместе. И про Марка говорил, как будто знал.  
Вали хотел что-то сказать, но Эвелин прервала его жестом.  
— Если честно... я так и думала, что Янн додумывает то, чего нет. В любом случае, не дай ему придумать ещё больше лишнего.  
Роман кивнул. Ладно, они действительно нормальные.  
— Спасибо.  
О том, что Янн что-то там себе придумал, Роман и сам догадался, но чего точно не ждал, что зоммеровские друзья будут на его стороне. Ну или как минимум не будут считать последним мудаком и демонстративно игнорировать.  
Эвелин улыбнулась.  
— Извини ещё раз, что лезу не в своё дело. Просто вы классные, и я хочу и дальше видеть вас вместе.  
Краем глаза Роман уловил, как Вали и Фабиан обменялись ухмылками, но Фабиан не дал больше обсуждать эту тему.  
— Что будешь делать теперь?  
Роман дожевал очередную порцию спагетти и вздохнул:  
— Не знаю. Мы собирались с ним побыть тут ещё пару дней, а потом перебраться в “Хард Рок”, где остановились мои друзья, так что я думаю, завтра поеду туда.  
Вали кивнул.  
— Не хочешь остаться с нами?  
Роман усмехнулся.  
— Нет уж! Вы классные и... спасибо, что переживаете, но я лучше буду со своей компанией.  
Фабиан усмехнулся.  
— У тебя предупреждение насчёт базельцев.  
— Ну извини. Старые привычки.  
Во время обеда они ещё болтали, но Роман уже думал о том, что нужно побыстрее собраться и смотаться отсюда к Дани, Нико и остальным. И забыть уже о том, почему Янн ведёт себя как мудак. По крайней мере на то время, пока он ничего с этим не может сделать.

Ночь была долгой и бессонной. Роман сначала до двух лежал на кровати, думая о том, как Янн спал с ним почти каждую ночь на протяжении двух месяцев после взрыва, как обнимал каждый раз, когда Роман просыпался, гладил по голове понимающе, если надо, приносил снотворное и воду. В какой-то момент это даже начало бесить, потому что ну что он как с маленьким. Но всё равно с ним было лучше, чем с кем угодно, и если бы не Янн, чёрт знает, сколько бы Роман это всё переживал.  
Может, правда стоило после всего, что он делал, после того, сколько времени был рядом несмотря на не самое благожелательное настроение Романа, быть к нему повнимательнее. И поговорить с ним откровенно, рассказать, о чём думал и чего боялся, а не звонить и ездить каждый раз к Марку или Юле, считая, что они лучше поймут. И уж тем более не стоило идти в Берлине в номер к Марку, пусть даже они десять раз по дороге повторили, что это “чисто чтобы попробовать”. Но так получилось. И если уж Янн решил обидеться, мог бы хотя бы выслушать, а не сбегать от него.  
И всё-таки Роман чувствовал себя виноватым и никак не мог перестать думать обо всём этом.  
В конце концов, он вылез из постели и вышел на балкон. Сидеть и грустно смотреть на море показалось тупо, поэтому Роман вернулся в номер, принёс планшет с наушниками и сел пересматривать разные дурацкие видео на ютьюбе. Но надолго всё равно не хватило, и Роман сначала зачем-то открыл переписку с Янном, но только ещё больше расстроился и закрыл её. Открыл диалог с Дани.  
Закончив обедать, Роман написал ему, пообещав приехать завтра утром. Даниэль прислал кучу радостных эмодзи и сообщение "круто, бро! познакомишь, наконец, нас со своим бойфрендом?". Роман вздохнул. Сообщать ему о том, что Янн слился, было не очень приятно. Надо быть последним неудачником, чтобы разругаться с любимым человеком во время каникул. Ответив: "нет. мы пока решили отдохнуть друг от друга", Роман надеялся, что объяснять ничего не придётся, но пока он ходил к бару за чем-нибудь холодным, от Дани пришло штук семь вопросительных сообщений, и половина из них состояла из смайлов — удивлённых, озадаченных и напуганных. Расписывать все ещё раз, тем более, письменно, Роману не хотелось, и он, отправив короткое "завтра расскажу", улёгся в шезлонг под заходящим солнцем и включил плеер.  
Теперь в ночи он сноап думал о том, что произошло. И о том, чем там, интересно, занимается Янн. Вместе с Франком ещё к тому же. Что-то говорит про его новых друзей, а сам тусуется с его старыми. Интересно, что он сказал Франку. Надо будет спросить потом.  
Снова открыв видео, Роман пролистал список просмотренного, но так ничего и не включил и вернулся в кровать, где пролежал ещё с час.  
Утром, разбитый и опять невыспавшийся, Роман опять садился в такси. Ехать, судя по карте, было не дольше получаса, но даже несмотря на включенный на полную мощность кондиционер, дорога была адом. Надев наушники, Роман пытался вдохновиться видом раскиданных по побережью отелей и ярко голубой воды. Всё не так уж плохо. Они выиграли кубок, у них новый тренер, впереди лига чемпионов, а сейчас каникулы и райский остров с кучей бухла и вечеринок.  
Дани уже ждал в холле, играя в какую-то игру на планшете, и когда Роман ввалился внутрь, бросился навстречу с объятиями и вопросами и не отставал до самого номера. Шансов обойтись без подробного пересказа у Романа не было. Неохотно объяснив, что у них произошло с Янном, Роман кинул чемодан посреди номера и упал на кровать.  
— Дерьмо.  
Даниэль сочувственно вздохнул, вытянувшись в кресле.  
— Да, хуйня какая-то. Ладно, расслабься пока. Лето — это самое неудачное время для драм. Так что вытри сопли и пойдём пить и танцевать, всё равно ты пока ничего не можешь предпринять, а тратить отпуск на страдания — самое тупое, что сейчас можно сделать. Переодевайся и идём на пляж. Все уже купаются.  
Дани был прав, и Роман со вздохом поднялся с кровати и открыл чемодан, выкапывая оттуда плавки.  
Янн тоже наверняка не тратит время на переживания. И он не будет.

В компании Дани, Нико, Марио и Сандро забыть о своих переживаниях получилось быстро. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря какому-то нечеловеческому количеству выпитого. Про обещание самому себе больше никогда не пить ничего крепче кофе, данное по дороге из аэропорта Роман, естественно, забыл.  
Греться под солнцем и купаться в тёплой морской воде тоже помогало. Наслаждаться жизнью, отдыхать, забыть все неприятности и сложности прошедшего сезона. Настоящая перезагрузка. Когда надоедало пить, танцевать и болтать, Роман просто валялся на пляже, слушая что-нибудь весёлое и глядя на лазурную воду с совершенно пустой головой. И вроде бы чего-то не хватало, но... лето. Не время для драм, действительно.  
Сколько дней прошло после разговора с Янном, Роман уже даже не помнил. Видел фотки в его инстаграме, натыкался на его комментарии у других, но сам написать и хотя бы спросить, как там ему отдыхается, не решился. Написал только Франки один раз, и получив на вопрос "Как там Янн?" ответ "Нормально", понял, что это как-то некруто — узнавать о нём через других, и больше не трогал. Пусть дальше думает.  
Пара часов на пляже, пара часов в чьём-нибудь номере с вином, сангрией или бог знает чем ещё, потом — в клуб, на очередную вечеринку, танцевать, пока не будешь стоять на ногах. Идеальный распорядок дня. Роман и не представлял, как сильно в этом нуждался. Несколько раз он даже не помнил, как попал в свой номер, но на это было, в общем-то, плевать. Это значило, что ночь прошла отлично, и к чему забивать голову попытками вспомнить, как именно?  
Что пошло не так, Роман тоже, естественно, не помнил. Коктейль за коктейлем, танцы топлесс под бодрые ритмы и плеск волн на фоне, горячие тела рядом... А потом он проснулся в номере Николаса, одетый... ни во что. И рядом с ним лежали в точно таком же виде Нико и Марио. И можно было даже не пытаться обманываться мыслями о том, что они просто так напились и уснули, и больше ничего между ними не происходило.  
Полежав минут десять и кое-как совладав с болящей головой, Роман попытался встать. И тут же свалился на Нико, что-то недовольно ему высказавшего.  
Вздохнув, Роман снова улёгся, ненавидя себя, алкоголь, этих двух долбоёбов, которые продолжали теперь так невинно спать, и солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь большую щель между шторами.

Первым вопросом, когда он проснулся во второй раз, пару часов спустя, было "С кем из вас я трахался?". Нико и Марио переглянулись с озадаченными лицами, и Николас выдохнул:  
— Подозреваю, что с обоими.  
Роман примерно так и предполагал, но все ещё надеялся услышать более утешительный ответ.  
В памяти какими-то смутными урывками всплыли картины того, как они в вливались в этот номер, всё впятером, вроде бы, потом — после провала — как они вместе с кем-то разводом друг друга и целовались. И как кто-то отсасывал ему, но с кем и что именно происходило, Роман восстановить не мог.  
— Надеюсь, только с вами, — выдохнул он с сомнением, понимая, что исключать нельзя ничего.  
Марко пожал плечами и потёр виски.  
— Дани и Сандро вроде бы ушли к тому моменту.  
Страдальчески застонав, Роман потёр ладонями лицо.  
Вот дерьмо! Он думал, что хуже сделать не может. Но он смог.  
Ладно ещё с Марком, там было... ну... там хотя бы повод был, а сейчас... Да черт знает, что сейчас. Просто напился и захотелось потрахаться, что Роман и сделал с двоими своими приятелями, которые тоже были настолько пьяны, что не додумались отказаться.  
— Ладно, по крайней мере, это было хорошо, — Николас потрепал Романа по плечу и наконец-то натянул трусы.  
Роман посмотрел на него с сомнением.  
— Я... блядь, Янн и без того на меня злиться, а если поймёт, что я тут... вот так... он ни за что меня не простит!  
— Да расслабься, если ты ему не расскажешь, он не узнает. И всё будет ок, — простонал из-под одеяла Марко. — У каждого есть свои грешки. И вообще, вчера надо было думать, а не ныть сейчас.  
Роман пихнул его в бок.  
— Я не ною! Просто...  
Так и не договорив, Роман махнул рукой и начал искать свои трусы. Но первым попался телефон, и Роман очень надеялся, что никому ничего подозрительного прошедшей ночью не писал.  
К счастью, обошлось без сообщений и компрометирующих фоток. Хоть на это хватило ума. Только одно фото в инстаграме всей компанией, когда они ещё были относительно вменяемые, но это не страшно, в общем-то, все такие фотки постят, и ничего особенного в этом нет.  
Ещё раз тщательно всё проверив, в том числе и время исходящих звонков, Роман успокоился немного. Янну и правда можно и не говорить ничего. Только на душе как-то дерьмово.  
Может даже, прав Янн. Ну, не во всём прав, но всё равно…  
Вяло одевшись и бросив парням “Вечером увидимся!”, Роман сбежал к себе.

Прохладный душ немного помог прийти в себя и даже вспомнить кое-что. Например, как Николас, стоя на коленях, глубоко захватывал ртом его член, и как от этого было хорошо. И как потом трахал его, хотя, может, это был не он.  
Теперь было стыдно. Он всё больше и больше подтверждал слова Янна о том, что ему и без него неплохо. Но это же неправда! Был бы он рядом, всё было бы лучше. И не было бы... ну, того, что было ночью.  
Боже, о чём он только думал?  
Закончив мыться, Роман, не вытираясь, вышел из ванной и ещё раз взял в руки телефон. До жути хотелось позвонить Янну и покаяться в содеянном, и будь что будет. Он ведь не хотел, на самом деле. И скучает. И очень хочет лежать с ним и обниматься.  
Пока он так сидел, мокрый и с телефоном в руках, пришло сообщение в личку инстаграма, и Роман без особого интереса его открыл. Наверно опять Марко шлёт всякую ерунду. Или кто-то из дортмундских. Или, может, Михи. Но сообщение было от Янна, и глядя на его улыбающееся фото на аватарке, Роман только тяжко вздохнул.  
“я вижу, ты там неплохо развлекаешься” — и никаких тебе эмодзи, никаких даже скобочек.  
“нормально” — набрал Роман и ещё минут десять думал, не дописать ли что-то ещё, но в итоге отправил так.  
Через пару минут пришёл ответ.  
“я рад за тебя”  
От этого стало только грустнее. Не так он привык общаться с Янном. Ну что за херня?  
“я тоже”, быстро набрал Роман и отправил и, не дожидаясь продолжения диалога, пошёл одеваться. Веселиться настроения не было. Настроения не было вообще ни на что. Лето стремительно катилось в какое-то дерьмо, хотя начиналось так отлично.


	3. Chapter 3

Глядя на фото довольного Романа с его сомнительной компанией, Янн злился ещё больше. Днём вроде как-то отвлекался, катаясь на сёрфе и гуляя по рынкам, пробуя новые блюда и делая заметки для блога, но вечером было слишком одиноко. Он не привык к такому, не привык засыпать один, сидеть в номере один, не привык скучать по кому-то. Ещё до Романа постоянно находился кто-то, а с его появлением в жизни Янна он обычно был рядом. Теперь Янн отчётливо скучал.  
Зря он всё-таки уехал. Нужно было ну хотя бы подождать один день, и Роман бы приехал, и они обо всём поговорили... может быть. А если бы не приехал? Если бы решил, что одноклубники важнее?  
Но смотреть, как он там веселится и отдыхает, было неприятно.  
Да, Янн полюбому ревновал. И к дортмундское компании, и к этим его друзьям, с которыми Бюрки в полуголом виде фоткался в каком-то сомнительном клубе… И хорошо, если только фоткался.  
На попытку написать Роман отреагировал без энтузиазма, хотя Янн и сам не знал, зачем ему писал, и поэтому на последнее сообщение так и не ответил, теперь злясь ещё больше. Рад он, ну и пусть радуется.  
Франки сказал, что Роман писал ему, спрашивал, как там Янн, и сказал даже, что вроде бы этот тупица по-настоящему переживает. Спросил, что ответить, и Янн пожал плечами: “Что хочешь”. Не ему говорить Франку, что отвечать. Пусть сам придумывает.  
— Янн, ну слушай, ты не думаешь, что так нечестно?  
Франки и правда волновало это, но Янн и сам не знал, что думает. За всё это время привести мысли в порядок так и не получилось, хотя Янн на это очень рассчитывал.  
— Не знаю. Может, и нечестно.  
— Развели детский сад какой-то… — вздохнул Франк и что-то набрал в телефоне.  
Может, и детский сад, может, и нечестно, но Янн просто не знал, что сказать Роману и как себя вести, и так до самого возвращения домой и не придумал. Понял только одно: каникулы порознь на пользу не пошли. Может, и совместные бы не пошли, но он бы тогда как минимум не сидел ночами один. И Янн бы не гадал, чем и с кем он там занимается.

В Мёнхенгладбах Янн приехал вроде и отдохнувший, а вроде и не очень, да к тому же всё ещё пришибленный джет-лагом, хотя он успел ещё три дня побыть у родителей. Впечатлений и интересных событий было много, но всё это не могло перекрыть неприятное чувство неопределённости, прочно поселившееся в сознании.  
Янн всегда считал себя самодостаточным и не нуждающимся в ком-то, чтобы чувствовать себя полноценным и удовлетворённым. Встреч с друзьями и случайных романов всегда было достаточно, чтобы радоваться жизни. А тут взялся этот бернский тупица... и что-то пошло не так. Если Янн и представлял себе какие-то серьёзные отношения, то они должны были выглядеть совершенно иначе. Как-то... серьёзнее, что ли. И уж точно не был готов, что так будет переживать из-за того, что кто-то там его динамит.  
Затащив чемодан на свой этаж, Янн успел проклясть всё на свете за то, что посчитал, что чем выше — тем круче. Ничего крутого в том, чтобы волочь огромный чемодан наверх, потому что лифт опять не работает — третий раз за год, между прочим.  
Единственное, чего Янн хотел — это упасть в кровать, выключить всё следовательно связи и спать так долго, как получится. Но для начала вымыться и выпить кружку сладкого кофе.  
Кое-как открыв дверь, Роман ввалился в свою родную квартиру, пихнул чемодан в угол — разбирать его Янн собирался не раньше, чем через пару дней — и грохнул ключи на тумбочку. Скинул кроссовки и чуть не подпрыгнул от испуга, прежде чем понял, что из гостиной к нему навстречу вышел Роман, а никакой не грабитель.  
— Блядь, Бюрки, какого чёрта?  
Можно было, наверно, предположить, что Роман будет его ждать, захочет увидеть всё-таки, но не прямо же вот так без предупреждения вламываться в квартиру?  
— Привет. Извини, я не хотел испугать. Просто... ну... ты сказал, что мы поговорим, как вернёмся в Германию, вот я и пришёл.  
Янн закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
Взял и пришёл. Ну молодец. И что с ним теперь делать? Говорить прямо сейчас Янн не был готов совершенно.  
— Роман, я... Слушай, я с дороги, устал, всё ещё не отошёл от джет-лага и хочу сначала расслабиться, выпить кофе, поспать, а потом уже на свежую голову всё обсуждать. Ну, долгий перелёт, акклиматизация, все дела.  
Янн понимал, что опять начинает нести всякую чушь, заговаривая зубы, просто чтобы не повисло неловкого молчания, которое Янн ненавидит больше всего.  
Он соскучился, чёрт возьми. Соскучился по этому здоровенному придурку с щенячьим взглядом, так нелепо стоящему посреди коридора. И ещё до сих пор злится на него.  
Роман молчал нерешительно и стоял болванчиком, и Янн уже готов был попросить его... ну ладно, не уйти, но хотя бы дать пойти в ванную, но Роман вдруг сделал шаг навстречу и обнял. Точнее, не обнял, а просто сгрёб в охапку и ткнулся носом в висок. И Янн стоял растерянно, не зная, куда деть руки и себя, и что сказать, всё ещё чувствуя себя правым и неправым одновременно, и до сих пор обиженным, и... блядь, ну почему всё так сложно-то?  
— Янн, хватит уже! Я... ну... извини там, все дела. Я не хотел тебя подводить. И динамить. И, ну, типа того. И никто не важнее тебя, окей?  
Янн вздохнул и всё-таки обнял его за пояс. Хотелось спросить что-то вроде "тогда почему ты больше времени был с ними, чем со мной?", но вовремя успел прикусить язык. Сейчас вроде всё хорошо.  
— Окей. Извини тоже. Я просто... волновался за тебя, — выдохнул и замолк, но потом решил всё-таки признаться честно. — И ревновал немного.  
Даже не немного, на самом деле, но это неважно.  
Роман хмыкнул и немного ослабил свои медвежьи объятия.  
— А как же то, что ты говорил про то, что никаких обязательств, про то, что ты хочешь свободы и возможности не оглядываться друг на друга.  
Янн опять поднял взгляд к потолку.  
Ну надо же, запомнил! Что угодно у него вылетает из башки, а это он помнит. Впрочем, сам виноват, но тогда, когда Янн всё это болтал, он сам в это верил. Ну, до сих пор верит, просто не ожидал, что сама мысль о том, что Роману может быть весело с кем-то ещё, будет так бесить.  
Но сдаваться Янн готов не был, тем более, оправдываться, и только фыркнул:  
— Какой же ты тупица!  
Роман сразу же засопел обиженно и возмущённо, готовый по привычке выдать, какая Янн надменная базельская задница и далее по тексту, но в последний момент выдохнул.  
— Я тоже по тебе соскучился, засранец.  
Отлично, избежать сопливого момента не удалось. Янн уже готов был в третий раз изображать смертную тоску, но Роман и в этот раз превзошёл себя и почти бойцовским приёмом придавил Янна к стене, жадно целуя и залезая руками под футболку.  
— Я грязный и потный, и устал с дороги! — хмыкнул Янн, выворачиваясь, но понимая, что не хочет по-настоящему сопротивляться.  
Почти целый месяц не трахаться — это точно непривычно.  
— Да плевать! — Роман запустил руку в его волосы, заставляя наклонить голову, и прикусил кожу на шее -больно, но приятно — и вдруг поднял серьёзный взгляд: — Слушай, я... наверно, я должен рассказать тебе кое-что.  
Янн застонал. Самое время что-то говорить! Самое удачное, как обычно!  
— Роман! Давай не сейчас!  
Роман задумался, и Янн прямо видел, как напряжённо что-то работает в его голове.  
— Это важно. И тебе это, возможно, не понравится.  
Понравится, не понравится... Янн уже понимал, что не понравится, но после всего этого дерьмового лета порознь нельзя, что ли, отложить неприятное хотя бы ненадолго? Это, наверно, глупо и как тянуть до последнего поход к зубному, Янн чувствовал это, но сейчас он заслужил хотя бы немного приятного.  
И вообще, кто тут главный?  
Положив ладонь на уже выпирающий под молнией брюк член Романа, Янн произнёс медленно и уверенно, давая понять, что все разговоры будут после секса, для их общего блага:  
— Потом, Роман. Сейчас — в кровать.  
И Роман сдался, разворачиваясь и направляясь в спальню и по дороге стягивая футболку, обнажая все свои нелепые татуировки, покрывающие рельеф мышц.  
Янн пошёл за ним.  
Последующий разговор обещал быть неприятным, теперь Янн был в этом уверен. Но пока есть время уговорить себя не делать ситуацию совсем бесповоротно хуёвой. И у Романа есть шанс его в этом убедить не словами, в которых он не силён, а в постели. Там он хотя бы молчит.


End file.
